SHOPPING
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Belanja itu kebutuhan, Belanja itu menggelikan, Belanja itu menyenangkan,
**SHOPPING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Cinnamons Tea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, ABSURD, semi (M), gaje,**

 **Genre: Family bumbu Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Belanja itu kebutuhan,

Belanja itu menggelikan,

Belanja itu menyenangkan,

* * *

Cerita ini di awali oleh seorang pria, tepatnya pengantin baru yang sedang sibuk berbelanja tanpa di dampingi istri tercintanya. Pria itu bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia merupakan seorang karyawan di sebuah bank ternama di Tokyo. Seperti biasa Ichigo pulang kerja selalu menyempatkan membeli beberapa barang yang ia perlukan di swalayan yang buka 24 jam.

Ichigo memutari rak demi rak mencari sesuatu yang ia cari. Mata hazelnya meneliti dengan seksama sampai sebuah nada panggilan masuk di ponsel pintarnya membuatnya harus merogoh terlebih dahulu isi kantongnya untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Rukia-chan?" tanya Ichigo yang di sambut tawa dari seberang sambungan telephone.

"Kau sedang dimana Ichi?" tanya sang istri.

"Sedang di swalayan tak jauh dari apartemennya. Ada apa? Kau ingin nitip sesuatu?" tawar Ichigo.

"Tolong dong, aku nitip pembalut ukuran 40 cm, pakai sayap mereknya ch*a$m." Tampak dari seberang telephone, Rukia menahan kekehannya kerena menyuruh suaminya memebelikan pembalut.

"Oke. Cuma itu saja?" tanya Ichigo memastikan lagi.

"Ah, itu. Tolong nitip juga beli celana dalam ukuran M juga bra ukuran 34. Itu saja 'sayang' dan terima kasih."

"Ap-

Tut

Tut

Tut

Belum sempat melanjutkan bicara, Rukia terlebih dahulu menutup sambungan telephone. Ichigo tampak pasrah. Sejujurnya, semenjak ia beberapa minggu menikah dengan Rukia, ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya membeli barang-barang 'nista' itu.

.

.

Ichigo melanjutkan acara belanjanya, Ichigo beralih untuk membeli pembalut. Ia sempat kebingungan mencari produk pembalut yang di maksud. Dengan sedikit merendahkan harga dirinya, Ichigo bertanya pada pramuniaga di sana.

"Permisi nona, letak pembalut wanita dimana, ya?" tanya Ichigo sopan.

"Ah, anda hanya perlu berjalan lurus, lalu belok ke kiri. Anda akan menemukan berbagai merek pembalut," kata sang pramuniaga dengan jelas.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak nona. Maklum, istriku sedang mens," ujar Ichigo tersipu malu.

Sang pramuniaga hanya tersenyum geli. Ia tak menyangka pria didepannya tak malu membelikan barang-barang pribadi khusus wanita. "Tak perlu sungkan, tuan. Kalau butuh bantuan kami siap membantu anda."

"Saya permisi dulu, nona." Ichigo lantas pergi meninggalkan pramuniaga tersebut. Ia segera berjalan mengikuti petunjuk arah dari sang pramuniaga tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo menemukan apa yang ia cari.

.

.

Pembalut sudah masuk di keranjang belanjaan, Ichigo lantas beralih ke tempat gerai toko pakaian dalam khusus wanita. Dengan ragu, Ichigo memasuki gerai tersebut. Baginya tak masalah jika ia harus membeli pembalut, namun jika membeli CD (celana dalam) maupun bra, ia tak yakin bisa menahan malu.

"Err, permisi tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pramuniaga dengan sopan.

"Emm, anu, aku ingin membeli celana dalam dan bra untuk istriku," ucap Ichigo merona.

Sang pramuniaga tersebut hanya tersenyum. "Mari saya bantu memilihkan ukuran untuk istri anda tuan."

Ichigo mengangguk. Ia merasa malu dengan pramuniaga tersebut. Berbagai pikiran berkecambuk dalam otaknya. Antara malu dan mesum ketika membayangkan istrinya memakai CD dan bra yang ia beli.

"Tuan, kira-kira berapa ukuran bra istri anda?" tanya sang pramuniaga sopan.

Tangan Ichigo secara refleks menangkup, mengira-ngira bentuk payudara Rukia. Hal ini sontak membuat pramuniaga di depannya menahan tawa melihat Ichigo tersebut. "Tadi istriku bilang ukurannya 34. Tolong nona, kau bisa carikan ukuran yang dimaksud," pinta Ichigo.

"Ah, baiklah tuan." Sang pramuniaga kemudian mencari ukuran bra yang dimaksud. Ia lantas menunjukkannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo tampak bingung ketika dihadapi beberapa pilihan warna, corak, bahan serta harga yang bervariasi. Sempat putus asa, Ichigo menelpon kembali Rukia, namun nihil, telphone tak diangkat.

"Pilihkan yang terbaik motif Leopard itu juga warna pink dengan renda," ucap Ichigo mantap.

"Ada lagi tuan? Tidak sekalian celana dalamnya?" tanya sang pramuniaga memastikan.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Untung anda mengingatkan. Aku mencari celana dalam ukuran M, nona. Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya. Aku merasa malu jika belanja hal semacam ini untuk istriku," ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tentu saja tuan. Kami siap melayani anda dengan baik. Mari ikut saya ke area celana dalam."

Ichigo berjalan mengekori sang pramuniaga. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan menuju area celana dalam, kini Ichigo kembali sibuk memilih celana dalam dengan pilihan warna, corak, bahan serta harga yang bervariasi.

"Anda sudah menentukan motif apa yang akan anda pilih tuan?" tanya sang pramuniaga.

"Hem, aku rasa yang warna hitam berenda itu terlihat seksi untuk istriku," kata Ichigo enteng. Di pihak lain, entah mengapa sang pramuniaga menjadi salah tingkah oleh ucapan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, saya ambilkan yang warna tersebut untuk anda. Kira-kira ada yang lainnya lagi tuan? Disini juga tersedia motif serta bahan kuallitas Eropa."

"Hemm, tolong ambilkan warna polka yang di sebelah sana," tunjuk Ichigo ketika tak sengaja mata hazelnya mendapati motif polka kesukaan Rukia.

"Ah, mata anda sangat jeli menilai barang bagus tuan. Motif _ini limited edition_. Dan hanya tingal ini satu-satunya yang dibuat terbatas oleh merek terkenal di Eropa."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku ambil warna hitam dan polka. Aku akan segera membayar kekasir."

Sang ramuniaga mengannguk. Ia lantas membawa Ichigo ke kasir. Saat membayar di kasir, ia harus mengantri dengan para wanita disana. Ichigo merasa sedikit kesal lantaran mendengar bisik-bisik dari para wanita yang melihatnya berdiri membawa beberapa CD dan bra.

"Berapa semuanya nona?" tanya Ichigo ketika tiba gilirannya membayar di kasir .

"Semuanya 500 Yen tuan." Ichigo lantas membuka dompetnya dan kemudian menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada sang kasir. Belanja hari ini selesai. Ia bersiap pulang menemui istri tercinta.

.

.

* * *

Tok

Tok

"Okaeri, Ichi. Masukla dan segera mandi," ucap Rukia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan suaminya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, ini pesananmu. Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Ichigo setelah menyerahkan belanjaannya pada Rukia. Rukia tampak puas. Ide manjahili sang suami ternyata berhasil.

Rukia kemudian meletakkan barang belanjanya di atas meja, wanita itu kemudian memilih menata makanan yang tadi ia masak. Setelah semuanya beres, ia duduk di kursi dan menunggu suaminya selesai mandi.

"Huh, segarnya setelah mandi."

"Ayo duduk. Aku masak spesial untukmu hari ini, Ichi."

"Kelihatannya enak, Rukia. Selamat makan."

"Selamat makan,Ichi."

Keduanya menikmati makan malam itu dengan tenang. Ichigo bahkan sangat lahap menyantap makanan istrinya. Rukia yang melihat suaminya makan dengan lahapnya, berinisiatif menyuapi sang suami yang telah seharian bekerja keras.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Masakannmu yang terbaik," puji Ichigo pada masakan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum, ia lantas menggenggam telapak tangan suaminya. "Ah tentu saja. Oya, bagaimana harimu di kantor?" tanya Rukia di sela-sela acara makan malam mereka.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak. Ia lantas menjawab pertanyaan sang istri tercinta. "Seperti biasa, hanya saja Ishida tambah bawel setelah ia menikah dengan Rangiku," jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Kemajuan yang bagus untuknya, Ichi."

"Hahaha, kau ada-ada saja Rukia." Keduanya tertawa. Ada banyak hal untuk membangun sebuah komunikasi bagi mereka termasuk menayakan kabar ataupun sekedar bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong soal bra dan CD tadi, aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih banyak, Ichigo."

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Aku sempat bertanya pada pramuniaga. Dia sempat merona ketika aku bertanya motif dan ukuranmu, Rukia."

"Oya? Aku tak bisa , membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Pasti sangat lucu." Dilihat dari ekspresi Rukia, Ichigo bisa melihat imajinasi Rukia yang terlalu kelewatan menurutnya. Salahkan dirinya yang tak mampu menolak keinginan Rukia untuk hal yang satu itu.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Lain kali kalau belanja begituan, harus dengan kau, ya. Aku tak ingin menjadi bahan pembicaraan wanita-wanita gila di luar sana."

"Hahahha.. Oke, tuan Kurosaki."

"Nah, habis ini, tolong kau coba Cd dan branya yang aku beli. Aku ingin melihatnya keindahan tubuhmu lewat bra dan Cd yang menggoda itu. Kau tidak keberatan kan, istriku?" goda Ichigo sambil berbisik ke arah telinga Rukia.

"Ck, dasar strawberry mesum."

"Aku menunggumu bercinta dan mencumbumu, _honey_." Setelah berkata demikian, Ichigo langsung buru-buru menuju kamar, bagaimana dengan Rukia? Rukia merona akibat perkataan suaminya. Jelas saja, sejujurnya juga malam ini ia ingin menghabiskan malam yang panjang di atas ranjang bersama suaminya. 'Hahhaha, dasar pasangan pengantin baru,' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **The End**

Sengaja pasang rate M, takutnya jika fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa dalam artian ucapan atapun segala tidakan berbau DEWASA. Oya, Ichigo hanya beralasan bahwa Rukia sedang mens, saat beli PEMBALUT. Ya kan dia hafal siklus mensnya Rukia..wkwkkw

Untuk mengobati kerinduan. Fic ini persembahan buat teman2 tercinta..wkwkkkw... apabila ada kemiripan dengan fic lain, itu karena ketidak sengajaan author dalam membuat fic ini. Terlepas dari semua itu, terima kasih untuk yang bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini, juga mohon maaf jika fic ini kurang sempurna.

Salam sendok garpu.

 **Cinnamons Tea**

 **7 APRIL 2016-04-07 09.00 -10.53**


End file.
